Hello, I'm Baymax
by MysteryFictions
Summary: The night before Tadashi Hamada had died in the explosion he had brought his girlfriend to his home to introduce her to Baymax, the events the followed were... Unexpected.


**Hello, I am Baymax**

 ** _This fiction contains some heated scenes involving Tadashi Hamada._**

"Tadashi, how much longer?" She giggled cutely, his hands covering her bright blue eyes as he led her upstairs to his room. His aunt was away for a party and his brother was in the garage working on his project for the fair tomorrow, he decided he would go get Hiro later. Right now, the house was all to themselves and he cherished those moments with Emika.

"We are almost there." He was directly behind her, hands covering her eyes and couldn't help, but look down the body her bright red spaghetti strap dress. She looked so beautiful, every hour of everyday. It finished at her mid thigh giving him a good look of her slender legs into ruby slippers.

Her nimble hands reached up to be placed over his and she meant to pull them down, but he kept them in place.

"Seriously Tadashi." She whined playfully, he smirked opening the door to the room and entering. He removed his hands from her eyes and she looked around for anything exciting. She sighed and crossed her arms, he closed the door behind them and walked around to enter his corner of the room. Picking up a red box from beside his bed and placing it down at the center. "Is this my present?" She teased gesturing down at the box and he nodded, stepping over to stand beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You always talk about wanting to help people. You try all the time to make something that will be there for people like your grandmother when you aren't home."

"Yes..." She nervously rubbed her left arm, staring brightly up into his eyes and smile. Him in his tight t-shirt and pants, she always found it amusing that he never took those few steps to look formal when they went out together. She didn't mind though, he was handsome regardless.

"Well here it is." He pinched her side with the hand on her waist and she squealed, jumping away from him.

"Ow! Tadashi, don't make me-" She was stopped mid sentence when the box opened and a white... Thing, was inflated to its full size. It was fluffy, almost like a pillow and came up about two inches or three inches taller than Tashashi, who was much taller than Emika.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Her eyes widened and for a moment she was shocked, but suddenly that mood adjusted to pure glee. She threw her body into Tadashi's wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into him.

"Oh Tadashi, this is amazing!" She exclaimed, starting to lay soft kissed continuously to his nearest cheek.

"I know, I know."

"I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?" Baymax continued, still clinging to Tadashi she looked up at the robot.

"Um... Nothing. Nothing is trouble." She chuckled back as he laid a kiss in response to her cheek.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Tadashi and Emika both laughed, Tadashi wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Zero."

"Conducting scan for injuries." Tadashi and Emika started to kiss passionately, now almost completely forgetting the bot.

"Scan complete. No injuries sustained however, there is a sign of increased testosterone and endorphin levels. Diagnosis: Arousal." They pulled from their kiss and she gave him a seductive glance, eyes moving up and down his body for a split second.

"Really?" She whispered huskily, he blushed.

"I should say the same for you."

"The result of unprotected sex is in some cases unwanted reproduction." Tadashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Don't worry, I planned ahead." He began to kiss her again and slowly they made their way towards the bed.

"It is unhealthy to have such high levels of hormonal arousal in a none arousing environment."

"Oh I find this pretty arousing." She said smugly, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Her hands grazed over his firm and cleanly shaven chest, she bit her bottom lip.

"How can I assist you?"

"Your assistance is no longer needed Baymax." Tadashi mumbled as he kissed up Emika's neck, she moaned. His hands flicking the straps of her dress off and they puddled around at her feet. She flung her slippers off and wrapped her arms around Tadashi's neck again. Baymax deflating back into his box and leaving the couple to their business.

"You're so smart Tadashi..." She grabbed his cap and placed it on her head, hopping up her legs raveled around his waist. "That turns me on."

"Hmmm..." He moaned as his lips continued their assault on her neck, her hand ran through his hair and she blushed when he hit her secret spot behind the ear.

"Oh dear god, Tadashi." She threw her head back and her laid her down onto the bed. His tennis shoes came off as well and he began to undo his belt. She reached around her back to undo her bra and tossed it to the side.

"You're so beautiful." He threw the condom beside her head and went back down onto her, kissing her again like she was his last breath.

"Tadashi." His mouth kissed down her breasts and he suckled at her tiny nipples till they were hard and her body shivered. Her feet dug into the sides of his pants and pushed them down as he continued his ministrations. Once removing her panties, he brought a hand down to yank his boxers away and urgently place himself over her area.

"You're so wet, Emika." She placed her hand over his and pushed his hand up and down to stroke himself.

"You're so hard, Tadashi." She mimicked him and he pushed himself into her.

"Ow." She mewed, their eyes both flashed wide open despite the situation and Baymax was back.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Tadashi lifted her up to the top of the bed and shiver her delicately under the covers.

"I heard a sound of distress, what is the trouble?"

"Um... Uh... Nothing... Uh."

"From a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you experiencing."

"Ten." Emika blurted out into a laughter, wrapping her arms around Tadashi and pulling him under the covers when he completely ridded himself of his pants and boxers, kicking them from his ankles.

"If you were in pain you should have told me." He kissed her and then inserted himself again.

"Scanning for injuries... Processing... Processing."

"Scan complete. There is a lack of protection."

"Who gives a fuck." Tadashi thrusted in and out continuously as she moaned.

"Your service no longer needed!" They shouted at the same time, Baymax going back to his box. She clutched his forearms which held her waist tightly. She arched her back up into him, breasts meeting his chest.

"Oh keep going."

"Tadashi, I'm home." They both stopped, the all of friction causing them both to groan. It was his aunt and she home early from the party. Tadashi looked up at Emika in a pleading manner.

"I know." She said in a annoyed manner.

"Is the mood ruined?"

"Kind of." There was a loud thud followed by their Aunt shouting, "Ow".

"Shit." Tadashi muttered.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."


End file.
